


Taste me

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [4]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Benvolio, Establish Benvolio/Mercutio with Tybalt participating for the first time, LIGHT body worship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Time-line is fuzzy, which is honestly the best and you should all love it like I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Benvolio and Mercutio invites Tybalt into their bed for the first time, and very enthusiastic sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the one piece I've been the most hesitant about posting -and I still am- but since everyone I've sent it to so far has had a positive reaction and told me to post it I guess I'll trust them... 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this filthy threesome.

“Isn’t he wonderful? The way he opens up so easily and lets you in,” Benvolio purred as he stroked Mercutio’s face lovingly.

Mercutio turned his head and bit Benvolio’s thumb playfully, sucking it into his mouth with a grin. Apparently it made Tybalt feel forgotten, and he thrust hard into Mercutio, who let go of Benvolio and rested his forehead against the bed, moaning deeply.

Benvolio smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. “You can do harder than that, trust me. He won’t break. In fact, I think he’d love to take everything you can give him, and more. He’s just insatiable, always hungry for cock, always wanting someone to fuck him into oblivion. It’s hard, you know, satisfying him on my own.”

Benvolio rose from the bed and moved behind Tybalt, murmuring into his ear; the intimacy of it caused shivers along Tybalt’s back, which Benvolio pretended he didn’t notice but put away in his memory to use later. “Pull him up. Hold him against your chest,” he ordered and watched as Tybalt did as told.

Mercutio’s head lolled back to rest at Tybalt’s shoulder as he moaned loud and shameless at the new position and sensations. Tybalt gritted his teeth and captured Mercutio’s mouth in a rough kiss. Benvolio watched them both hungrily and moved back to where he’d sat before, where he could better see Tybalt’s cock disappearing into Mercutio, the hitching way Mercutio’s chest rose and fell, how Tybalt’s hand was pressed against Mercutio’s collarbone in a perfectly obvious gesture of possession.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Benvolio breathed out and managed to catch Mercutio’s eyes before they closed again at a particularly rough thrust. “If you could only see yourself, you’d understand why I—and Tybalt—just can’t keep our hands off you. You’re such a sight; Tybalt’s cock barely visible as he fucks you from behind, his arms holding you up because you’re too weak to support yourself, hickeys and bite-marks all over your neck and chest.” Benvolio groaned and closed the distance, licking and biting Mercutio’s neck. “You make me feel like I’ll go mad when I look at you,” he bit out against Mercutio’s flesh, his hand gripping Mercutio’s cock almost painfully hard. Mercutio’s moans were swallowed by Tybalt’s hungry kisses, and for a while there was only the sound of wet kissing, flesh slapping against flesh in a fast but steady pace, and muffled moans.

When he decided he’d satisfied his most urgent impulses Benvolio moved back and studied his handiwork—several new bite-marks adorning Mercutio’s neck and collarbone. Mercutio whined and turned away from Tybalt, looking betrayed at Benvolio, who only chuckled.

“Greedy, like I said. I've thought of something to maybe satisfy that hunger of yours. Tybalt, let him go,” Benvolio ordered.

Even though he obviously didn't want to Tybalt removed his arm holding up Mercutio, who only managed to stay upright for a few seconds, before he fell forward. The sudden move separated him from Tybalt, to both’s displeasure. Benvolio looked on in amusement and snorted at their faces.

“Stay still, both of you,” Benvolio ordered, before either had managed to move. Easily ignoring the sullen looks he continued, “Mercutio, come over here.”

Mercutio raised an eyebrow but did as told, crawling over the bed until he could rest his head on Benvolio’s thigh. His eyes kept returning to Benvolio’s cock, now fully erect.

Benvolio smiled as he watched Mercutio bite his lip, obviously restraining himself from moving until given further orders—Benvolio was happy for all the training they’d done, and proud of Mercutio for managing to follow Benvolio’s command to not say anything. It was hard to say how much incessant chatter there would be if they hadn’t worked so hard on Mercutio’s issues with obeying. He brushed away wayward hair that had fallen on Mercutio’s sweaty forehead, then moved his fingers in long stroking movements down Mercutio’s face, stopping once he reached Mercutio’s mouth. He barely had to prod at Mercutio’s lips before he opened them and sucked on two of Benvolio’s fingers, his eyes heavy-lidded as he looked up at Benvolio.

“You want to suck my cock, don't you?” Benvolio asked, although the answer was obvious to him. Mercutio only moaned around his fingers in response. Benvolio glanced at Tybalt, who was staring at the scene in front of him and barely seemed to breathe. “Then, because you've been so good to Tybalt, I'm going to let you. Get on your knees and start sucking, but don't use your hands—either to get me or yourself off. Don't forget, you’re not allowed to come until I give you permission.”

Mercutio let go of Benvolio’s fingers and moved unsteadily to his knees, leaning heavily on his arms as he leaned forward to unceremoniously take Benvolio’s cock into his mouth. Benvolio’s breath hitched and he grabbed a fistful of Mercutio’s hair, although not yet pushing or pulling, simply holding. Mercutio moaned around his cock and began sucking, moving his head up and down.

Benvolio took a strengthening breath and then looked over at Tybalt. “Now you, Tybalt. Come over here.”

At the mention of his name Tybalt shook himself out of the trance he’d gotten stuck in and hurriedly made his way over to them. He hesitated once he reached Mercutio, but after a nod from Benvolio he grabbed Mercutio’s hips and pushed in, his whole cock entering in one hard thrust. Mercutio jerked, moving as to move off Benvolio’s cock, but the hand in his hair pushed him down again.

Benvolio bit his lip and forced out, “You are not allowed to stop sucking until I tell you.”

Tybalt held still, still fully inside Mercutio, and breathed hard as he watched. He was considerate enough to not move while Mercutio recovered, even without Benvolio telling him, and Benvolio stored it away to remember fondly.

Mercutio closed his eyes and breathed as deep he could through his nose; as decided earlier he hummed once he had gotten control over himself again, and Benvolio stopped pressing down and instead caressed Mercutio’s cheek. Tybalt started moving again, pulling out almost fully before slamming in again, but this time Mercutio only moaned and returned his—admittedly divided—attention to Benvolio’s cock.

“This is just what you want, isn't it?” Benvolio’s voice was almost steady, only cracking every now and then as Mercutio’s talented tongue worked on bringing him to utter ruin. “Being used so fully, one person fucking your ass and another fucking your mouth. You love this. It's taking all you have not to come all over yourself right now, doesn't it? This is where you fit the best, taking cocks until you can't walk, until you can't talk. And even that wouldn't be enough for you, would it?” Benvolio’s grip tightened and he began slowly pushing Mercutio down on his cock, deciding himself which pace they’d keep. Mercutio adjusted quickly, scraping Benvolio’s cock lightly with his teeth. With a groan Benvolio bit his lip, eyes flashing over to Tybalt.

Benvolio’s grin was wide when he continued talking, “You haven't had a blowjob by Mercutio yet, have you? It's a shame, no one should have to go without being sucked by him. You know very well how sharp and agile his tongue is when he’s delivering jokes and insults—” Benvolio chuckled when Tybalt rolled his eyes, “—well, that’s nothing compared to his skill when he sucks cocks. I've never encountered someone as capable as him.” Benvolio looked down on Mercutio, half a smile on his lips. “Maybe I'll let him suck you later, so you can feel for yourself. You’d like that, wouldn't you?” he asked Mercutio, tightening his grip once just to show that he wanted a reply. Mercutio moaned and wiggled his ass, making Tybalt bite back curses and Benvolio laugh. “Yes, I thought so. It's decided then. Besides, he looks so pretty when he sucks cock, I love to watch it.”

Tybalt grunted and leaned down to press kisses against Mercutio's shoulder blades. His movements were getting erratic and Benvolio wasn't surprised when Tybalt came shortly after with a shout, trying unsuccessfully to stifle it into Mercutio’s skin. Mercutio moved his hips shakily, trying to get more friction, before he remembered Benvolio’s order and stilled. Meanwhile Tybalt slowly pulled out of Mercutio and slumped to the side with a sigh, watching Mercutio suck Benvolio’s cock with an almost feverish look.

“I don't think Mercutio’s satisfied with you yet, Tybalt,” Benvolio said hoarsely. “You forgot—yes, that's it—that you left something in him—God, your tongue, Cutio—but I guess it's running out now. We don't want to—use your teeth—don't want to let it go to waste—Mercutio, Mercutio, yes—don't we? So why don't you lick up it up?”

Tybalt blinked at him and then looked at Mercutio’s ass. A hungry look came over him and he kneeled behind Mercutio, using his hands to part Mercutio’s asscheeks. Benvolio knew the exact moment that Tybalt started licking, because Mercutio jerked and moaned long enough that Benvolio started to fear he’d really run out of air. Mercutio had begun shaking in his whole body—from the force of holding back his orgasm Benvolio assumed—and Benvolio was losing coherency quickly, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching. Right before he lost it, however, he pulled back out of Mercutio’s mouth and came on his face with a loud groan.

Leaning back on his hands Benvolio surveyed his work while he tried to regain his breath. Mercutio was moaning breathlessly, trying to stay somewhat upright on arms that only got shakier, and his eyes were trying, and failing, to concentrate on Benvolio. The sight of his own come dripping down Mercutio’s face made Benvolio scrunch his eyes shut, bracing himself before he lost his mind.

After taking a steadying breath he opened them again, saying, “I think he’s clean enough now, don't you think?”

Tybalt raised his head from where he had hunched behind Mercutio and studied his own work, giving a final lick before nodding and removing his hands.

Benvolio smiled looped at Tybalt, then leaned forward to pull Mercutio upright and kissing him hard. Tybalt joined them at Mercutio’s back and kissed Mercutio’s shoulder while his hands wandered all over Mercutio’s body, except his cock. Mercutio clung to Benvolio as hard as he could and whimpered in-between kisses, wordlessly begging for permission to come.

Benvolio bit Mercutio’s lower lip before he leaned back and studied him. “What do you think, Tybalt? Has he been good? Should we let him come?”

Tybalt hummed and bit down hard, before licking the mark. “Yes.”

Benvolio grinned and gave Mercutio a light kiss. “You must truly have impressed Tybalt, to make him shower you with such compliments. I agree with him though,” he said and kissed Mercutio deeply, only separating when he felt Mercutio’s shaking worsening.

“Come,” he ordered against Mercutio’s lips.

Mercutio jerked and clung to Benvolio, soundlessly riding out his orgasm before slumping bonelessly back into Tybalt’s arms. The kiss Tybalt gave him was open-mouthed and messy, especially as Mercutio didn't have any energy to do more than open his mouth. Benvolio smiled and nuzzled Mercutio’s neck before rising out of the bed to go get towels clean them all up with.

When he came back—having taken the opportunity to clean himself—Tybalt was lying with Mercutio in his arms, busy enough with kissing that neither noticed Benvolio until he dumped a towel on Tybalt’s head.

“Clean yourself,” he said with a snort before he bent down to give Mercutio a slow kiss. Tybalt rolled his eyes but cleaned himself off, then helped Benvolio carefully clean Mercutio, who twitched whenever they reached any sensitive spot.

Finally they were done, and Tybalt threw away the towels before lying down again. Mercutio sighed contentedly and burrowed his face into the crook of Benvolio’s neck, murmuring happily when Benvolio stroked light circles on his skin. Tybalt snuggled close to Mercutio and wrapped his arms around Mercutio’s middle, then closed his eyes and looked more content than Benvolio had ever seen him. Feeling sleep come over him Benvolio smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Mercutio’s head before he closed his eyes as well and settled into sleep.


End file.
